bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Building
Below are guides for building various things using items found in the game. If you are holding anything in your hands, items will fall differently depending on if your weapon is up or down. To bring your weapons up, simply attack. To put them back down, use the command "sleep" and press any key to wake back up. Items will also fall different depending on which direction you're facing, usually it's easiest to place items accurately when you're facing left or right. 'Basics' Stairs Stairs can be built with almost anything, but usually leather shoes or clubs . This can be done simply by placing one item on the ground, then moving one pixel forward, and dropping another item on top of the first. This can be done over and over to make the stairs taller, and to reach normally unreachable places, such as the top of the town entrance, and the cave walls in Darklow's shop. Stacks Stacks of items can be made by dropping a lot of similarly shaped/sized items without moving. The height of the stacks is limited by the height of the player. Stairs can be used to drop items from higher and create taller stacks. Floating Axe It is possible to make a large axe float if you can get a club (or theoretically some other item), to fall into the "crook" of the axe, (basically where the blade curves into the shaft) so that the two items are each sitting on top of one another. This is done by dropping a club and then the large axe at just the right time while facing left or right. A rope or strap can be "wrapped" around the head of the large axe by dropping the rope or strap in the correct position. 'Advanced' Mobius Support Bug Elaborating on the Floating Large Axe trick; Any build can be made to float as long as the first object supports the last object, and that last object is also supporting the first object. Items that have a voxel that is lower than a point that it can be balanced from or "descend" make this possible. Except for the hatchet, all axe class weapons exhibit this feature. Cloth hats also exhibit this feature on the diagonal but it is both impractical in availability and usability in practice. 'Furniture' Chair ''Design by Squidbit. ''This chair has to be built in 4 layers, as shown in the left side of the image. Each layer should be built one pixel apart vertically (Touching, not with 1 pixel of space between them). The layers should be built from top to bottom, to make it easier to see what you're doing. The reason for doing it in layers is so that you can stand on it, like you can with Ourik's chair. I'll refer to each layer as 1-4, from bottom to top respectively. So layer 4 is the biggest one, in the top of the picture, and layer one is the smallest, at the bottom. One issue is that the back of the chair in layer 4 will push you while building layer 3, so I suggest only building about half of layer 4, then doing the other three layers before going back to finish it. Misc Rabbit Egg ''Design by Squidbit. ''This is made using small and large sashes. Large sashes can be dropped by orcs, but small sashes are only obtainable from Inala or Sholop. There is one pixel in the middle that can't be filled with sashes, I used a bone fragment to fill it, since it's about the same color as a sash and doesn't look out of place. In the image, Red is a large sash, blue is a small sash, and green is the bone fragment. Category:Meta Category:Construction